


Finding Something More

by Reluctant_Hero (xXxTonixXx)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Beth is a dirty girl, Blow Jobs, Daryl's a Sex Panther!, Dom Daryl, F/M, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Sub Beth, Sub Rick, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/Reluctant_Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is looking for Daryl but finds something else all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick had been searching the prison for Daryl for an hour. Worry was beginning to stir inside him as he exited another hunter-less room. He'd checked the boiler room, the showers and even the guard tower, but the other man was no where to be found. 

He sighed deeply as he climbed the ladder to the roof, his last stop in the 'Find Daryl' tour. Rick reached the top, eyes narrowed due to the glare of the low afternoon sun. He was about to give up hope when he spotted a figure, no two. The former Sheriff's Deputy moved in closer too get a closer look and when he did, his jaw dropped at the sight.

For right in front of him was young 'innocent' Beth, head thrown back with the look of pure ecstasy written across her beautiful face. And Daryl? He was there, buried between her pale, naked thighs, head moving as he worked her open with his, as far as Rick could tell, skilled tongue.

He was frozen on the spot. His eyes were glued to the errotic sight in front of him and he could not for the life of him, pull his gaze away. The way Beth's golden hair looked, shining in the sun, the same way the beads of passion made sweat were glistening. Her neck, perfectly arched, exposing the smooth skin that Rick wouldn't mind running his mouth along. Her small, but perfectly formed breasts, moving in turn with her heavy breathing.

And let's not forget the picture Daryl was painting. He kept peering up at his girls face through his fallen hair, smirk playing on his face. He would angle his head slightly, catching Beth in a new place, sending a shock wave through her already shaking body. But that wasn't caught Rick's attention. It was the movement of Daryl's right arm, distinctively stroking at his hard cock which he had let free, hanging heavy between his slightly parted legs.

Rick had to bite back a moan. He couldn't let them know he had seen them. Hell he was standing there watching them, tent apparent in his own jeans and his hand itching to give himself a little release. He was about to turn on his heel and leave when blue eyes met his own. Daryl was watching him, still tonguing away at Beth's entrance. Rick readied himself to explain when he saw Daryl wink.

He winked. Daryl winked at him. Rick almost lost it when Daryl rose to his knees, Beth's wetness evident on his chin. He continued to stroke his length as his other hand made way to her pussy, fingers caressing the heated flesh. Beth let out the sweetest moan that went straight to Rick's cock. The older man had to release some tension by palming himself, groaning at the feeling.

Daryl now had his fingers pumping into the girl below him, sending her into a state of bliss as his fingers touched her special spot over and over. She was a writhing mess. And wanting more. Rick watched in his arousal as Daryl leant over to whisper in her ear, her response being a shaky nod. Damn, he wish he could hear what they were saying.

After leaving a lingering kiss on her already red lips, Daryl pulled back, shifting so he was between her spread eagle legs, thick cock resting at her opening. With one swift thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside her, matching her moan with one of her own.

Rick bit the knuckles of one hand as he rubbed himself with another. This was more than what he could of imagined and it seemed Daryl liked putting the show on for him. Rick watched in awe as Daryl set a fast, hard pace, fucking the girl with everything he had. All Beth could do was hold on for the ride whilst she pushed back, trying to meet every thrust.

Rick could tell the moment Beth's orgasm hit her and it was a beautiful site. Her head tilted back yet again and she let out a quiet scream, legs lightening from their position around her hunters waist. But Daryl didn't let up. He continued to pound her mercilessly through her orgasm, chasing down his own. His hips stuttering in their desperate attempt to find what he was looking for, moans coming more frequently, more animalistic. When finally, with one hard thrust, he buried himself fully inside Beth, cumming deep within her walls.

Rick could not believe what he was seeing. Watching the strong and wild Daryl Dixon break down into a shivering mess was enough to send the older man over the edge, cumming inside his jeans like a teenager. He watch on shell shocked as Daryl slowly rose to his feet, not before kissing Beth passionately. The hunter walked over towards Rick, still half naked, his now flaccid cock swinging freely, drawing Ricks attention.

Daryl came to a stop directly in front of his leader, looking directly into his eyes before trailing them down his body, stopping for a second on the wet patch Rick knew had formed in his jeans. The ex law man felt his face heat up as Daryl smirked. He held in a breathe as the younger leaned forward, his stubble rubbing the side of Rick's face as he moved to Rick's ear.

“Next time Officer, ya join us.” Daryl whispered seductively, pulling back enough to give the older man a small, lingering kiss before going back to Beth. Rick stood there gob-smacked for a good minute, unsure of what to do. Shaking his head, he turned his heel, heading down of the roof, giving the couple privacy. All Rick could think of was Daryl's words to him. Words that send another jolt of arousal down south. Next time. 

If people wondered why Rick was walking around with a big ass grin on his face the rest of the day, Rick didn't care. He was only waiting for next time.


	2. Boiler Room Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricks 'next time' happens....... (All Rickyl Chapter!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter. I was distracted a lot whilst writing it as I was RPing at the same time -Smirks- Hope you enjoy, more to come soon!

Rick was becoming more and more agitated as days went on. Since 'the incident on the roof', as he had dubbed it, Rick has hardly spoken or even seen Daryl around the prison. The hunter was always out checking snares or trying to bring back food. Rick didn't know why Daryl has decided to want to hide from him but the former law enforcer had an inkling.

Those words. Those two little words that got Rick both slightly frightened and aroused at the same time. Next time. That had to be the reason why Daryl was avoiding him. Maybe he was regretting those words. Maybe he wanted to go back on them, pretend he never saw Rick watching as he fucked Beth into the Rooftop.

Rick shook his head. He needed to forget about it. He had to move on and accept that nothing will happen. Not that he thought it was anyway. Oh, who was he kidding. Rick spent most of his lonely nights, alone in his cell, stroking himself thinking of Beth's little moans and Daryl's near animal grunts. He had pictured joining in too. That thought always made him cum quick.

I need to busy myself, the former Sheriff's deputy thought. He grabbed his trusty python from his waist and saw about giving it a clean. He got so wrapped up in his cleaning that he didn't see Beth take a seat in front of him, scheming smile on her face.

“Hey Mr Grimes.” Her voice jolting Rick out of his thoughts, gun dropping onto the table. Damn, that girl needed a bell or something. She was almost as bad as Daryl.

“Oh hey Beth, what can I do for you?” Rick asked nervously. Beth hardly spoke to him, only when her father wanted him for something or to ask a question about little Judith. Maybe this was about the roof. Maybe Daryl had told her how long he had been standing there watching. Or how he got off on watching the two of them together. Rick swallowed hard, allowing his eyes to make contact with the blondes.

“Daryl told me to come get you when he got back” she smirked. A full blown smirk. She had definitely been spending way too much time with the hunter. Wait.... Did she say Daryl told her to come get HIM? Rick stared at Beth wide eyed. Could this actually mean what he thought it did? Was this the 'Next Time'? Beth rose from the table, walking off towards the boiler room.

“Come on now Mr Grimes, you don't want to keep him waiting.” She said looking over her shoulder and giving a wink. Rick didn't need to be told twice. He practically vaulted that table, not that he would ever admit that if someone asked.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick followed Beth down the empty corridors leading to the boiler room. Rick knew this was Daryl's little hide way, apart from everyone else. Daryl knew no one would bother him there. That thought alone was enough to make a twinge pass through Rick's manhood. Daryl wanted to meet him in a secluded place, away from the others, where they wouldn't be caught.

Rick cleared his thoughts as they reached the entrance, Beth waiting outside and nodding her head towards the door.

“Well get in there, he wont bite.” She grinned, stepping aside for Rick to pass. As he got to her side she whispered 'much' into his ear, causing yet another jolt of pleasure to flow through him. It wasn't until Rick was in the room and the door closed behind him that he realised that Beth was not joining them.

Daryl wanted him.... And him alone.

“Hey Rick.” The man in question looked forward and his jaw dropped. For standing in from of him was a picture worth painting. Daryl fucking Dixon was leaning back against one of the generators, naked as the day he was born with his semi-hard length in his hand. Rick could have fainted due to lack of blood flow to his brain. Yep, it had all pooled south, giving him on hell of an erection.

“What's the matter Officer?” The damn bastard smirks. “See somethin' ya like?” The hunter mumbles in his rough drawl. Rick, unable to speak, simply nods because yeah, that is something he likes. Rick takes a step back as Daryl continues his advance until the younger has the other man pinned up against the door.

“Bet ya thought when I said next time, I meant with me AND Beth didnt ya? Well here's the thing Officer, I don't share.” The hunter whispers into Ricks ear. Rick cant help a little whimper from escaping him at he pure sound of possession in Daryl's voice. 

“I've been wanting to do this, for a long damn time.” This time Daryl's hand grips Rick's hard length though his jeans, earning him a moan from the older man. Daryl keeps his eyes trained on Rick's face, watching for any sign that he does not want this. Seeing nothing but lust and want pass over Rick's face was enough for Daryl to make his decision.

Dropping to his knees onto the hard concrete floor, Daryl makes quick work of the leaders belt and zipper, releasing Rick's cock from its denim prison. The hunter licks his lips at the sight. And it was all for him.

“Yer gonna enjoy this Officer.” And with one deep breathe, takes the other man deep into his mouth. Ricks hands immediately find their way to thread into Daryl's greasy locks, pulling slightly and earning a moan from the kneeling man. Daryl liked it rough, that was a secret nobody else knew but Rick was going to find out.

Gripping Rick's hips hard, Daryl forces the other to thrust into his open mouth, the tip of Rick's cock hitting the back of his throat. Daryl moans around the rock hard length, sending vibrations straight though Rick's entire body. He grips Daryl's hair tighter, bucking harder into the warmth in front of him, making the other man gag and pull back. 

Before he can apologise, Daryl is back on him, taking down to the hilt, his nose buried in fine pubic hair. One of his hands comes up, cupping Rick's sack, earning a few sex-laced profanities from Ricks lips. Daryl can feel Rick start to tighten up, knowing that the Sheriff was getting close.

Rick cannot think straight. All that's going though his head is the fact that Daryl is sucking him off. He drops his head, taking in the breath-taking sight before him. The sight of those lips wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock is enough to send him over the edge. Rick's hand grasps at Daryl's shoulder in warning, trying to push the hunter off with no avail. Daryl shakes his head slightly, a clear sign that he wants it all.

That was all Rick needed to let go and shoot his load into Daryl's awaiting mouth, moaning his name into the empty boiler room. Daryl does not miss a single drop, lapping at Rick's cock like its a damn popsicle. And he does so with a smile on his face. He slowly gets to his feet, stretching out his aching legs, still grinning ear to ear.

“So, was that what you were wantin'?” The hunter asks, tilting his head tot he side like some innocent little puppy. Rick just stares at him, unsure what to do next. Does he say thank you? Does he offer to return the favour? Rick gives a look down. Nope that wasn't necessary, looks like Daryl dealt with that matter too. Rick was at a complete loss. It wasn't everyday your best friend drops to his knees and gives you head.

“Erm....Thank you?” He stutters out, earning a laugh from the redneck. Daryl stalks forward, placing a hand on Ricks neck and draws him in for a soft kiss.

“Anytime Officer.” Daryl murmurs against Rick's lips. Rick smiles at him, capturing his lips once again. So it might not of been what Rick was expecting but it was so much better in so many ways. Not to mention Daryl did say anytime rather than next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes. I kept messing up the tenses at one point -frowns-. Also I have decided that this will be mainly Rickyl with some Bethyl on the side.


	3. A little bit more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes things to the next level. Not that Rick is complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to StrangersAngel who asked for the hot Brickyl action. Hope this is what you were wanting. -grins-

It became a routine for them. Daryl would send Beth for him, he would follow her down into the boiler room and Daryl would then proceed to pleasure Rick in countless ways that Lori had never done. The things Daryl could do with his tongue could get Rick hard just by thinking about them. And his hands, oh dear god! 

The first time Daryl decided it was time to insert a finger into Rick's virgin ass, Rick had tensed up both with shock and with the feeling of a strange object entering a place nothing had before. It didn't take long however for Daryl to turn the former cop into a quivering, wanton mess, something Rick hoped would happen more frequently. And it did. 

Anyway, getting back on track. It was a routine they had entered that had Rick bouncing on his toes at times, waiting impatiently for the next encounter to happen. This time though, things were obviously going to change. Beth had come to Rick and given that same knowing smile she had given each time before. He followed like usual and waited for her to open the door so he could step inside. This time though, when the door shut, Beth wasn't on the other side of it.

Beth slid past a dumbfounded Rick, brushing his shoulder lightly with her hand and giving him a sly smile. She took her place by Daryl's side, who as usual, was stark naked, waiting for them. Daryl turned to the blonde girl, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and bringing her in for a hard, almost brutal kiss, biting her bottom lip as he pulled away. Rick would be lying if he was to turn around now and say that that little display of dominance by Daryl hadn't turned him on. 

Hell, Rick couldn't lie if he tried, especially as Mini Rick was now standing at attention, saluting the pair who watched him, both with matching smirks. Beth really had spent to much time with the hunter. Rick gulped when Daryl took a step towards him, licking his lips as if chasing the taste of Beth on them. He stopped just shy of Rick and tilted his head, smiling a wolfish grin.

“Here's the thing Officer. Me and mah girl have been talking.” He looks back over his shoulder to Beth, who gives a little wave. “And we think that since yer have been a very good boy, that ya deserve a treat.” Daryl raises his hand to Rick's now lightly bearded face, stroking it. With his other hand he gestures Beth over. She basically skips over smiling.

Daryl pulls Rick closer, his mouth right next to the older mans ear and he whispers seductively. 

“I'm gonna let ya fuck my girl.” He breathes out, causing Rick to shudder. The idea sends blood racing down to his already rock hard cock. But Daryl isn't finished there. I reaches down, grasping Rick's hardness through his jeans before continuing.

“But that's not all. Yeah, I'm gonna let ya fuck her, but I am also gonna fuck ya too. At the same time.”He finishes, running his tongue over the bridge of Ricks ear before pulling back completely, smirk still in place.

Rick's jaw almost hits the floor. That was more than he ever thought about doing. Not that he was against it or anything but the idea of having both of them, at the same time almost sent Rick into premature release. All Rick can do in response is nod his head, not trusting his voice at this present moment time. Daryl turns to Beth now, looking straight into her big eyes and says two little words that make this scenario a reality. 

“Strip. Now.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beth didn't know what to expect when she first started up this relationship with Daryl. She had watched the hunter back on the farm, admiring the way his muscles on his arms bulged when he flexed or wielded his crossbow. She loved the way he could move so quietly that he could sneak up on anyone if he tried. 

She spent her lonely nights in the farmhouse bedroom thinking of the archer, imagined what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him. For him to touch her. Beth could honestly say that Daryl Dixon was the reasoning behind her first ever orgasm. That night she touched herself, pretending her small, nimble fingers were those of the hunters. She imagined the skilled fingertips playing with her clit, dipping inside her wet heat occasionally. The pleasure and the thoughts had made her scream into her pillow as she climaxed. She had a very hard time looking at Daryl after that without turning bright red.

It wasn't until they got settled into the prison did anything actually happen. It started of so simple. Daryl had been on watch up in the watchtower and had skipped dinner, so Beth had offered to take something up for him. She didn't knock because it being Daryl, she thought he would hear her a mile away. But she had been wrong. She got to the top of the stairs, entered the room to find Daryl slumped up against one of the walls, his cock in his hand and his face a mask of pleasure. 

Beth had dropped the plate of food on the floor in an attempt to hold her hands up to her face and hide. The noise had startled Daryl, stopping him in mid stroke as he looked up at her wide eyed. Beth turned to leave but was stopped by his voice. He told her to stay. To watch. And she did. They had shared kisses that night and touches, Daryls hands being better that Beth could ever of imagined. They had been 'together' ever since.

Beth knew what they shared wasn't love but lust. A joint passion in finding release with each other. That and the fact that she knew the archers heart belonged to someone else. Beth would watch Daryl as he watched his object of affection. Rick. It had always been Rick for Daryl. Back on the farm, Daryl would follow him around like a loyal dog. At the prison now, Daryl had become Rick's right hand man, his go-to guy. Now in more ways than one. Beth knew Daryl loved Rick, and honestly, she wasn't bothered by it.

Beth could see what Daryl saw in the former Sheriff's Deputy. He was strong, loyal, protective. He was everything you would want for a partner. That and of course he was drop dead sexy. The long legs, the way he held himself. Yeah, Beth had also had a few nights imagining the ex-cop giving her a good frisking. 

One day, Beth had confronted Daryl about his feelings. She had told him to just tell Rick, that Rick would understand even if he didn't return the feelings. And unless Beth was blind, that certainly would not of been the case. Daryl had asked her if she still wanted to continue their sexual relationship, worried that it would eventually hurt Beth. 

But Beth, she was strong no matter what people thought. And who was she to turn down someone so perfect like Daryl Dixon? So they continued there sexual escapades. Beth was happy with it but she could tell Daryl wanted more. He wanted Rick. That's why she agreed to this...this threesome they were about to embark on. Well, that and the fact of being with both Daryl AND Rick was too much of a great opportunity to pass on.

Which brings us back to the present, Daryl standing there naked in front of an extremely turned on Rick, ordering her to strip. And all Beth could to was smile back at him and start unbuttoning her blouse.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Rick watched in awe as Beth started shedding her clothes at Daryl's command. He could feel the heat inside him escalating as the blonde dropped her blouse to the ground, revealing her perky breasts, cupped nicely in her bra. His eyes stayed focused on her chest as she reached behind her, unclasping the item and letting that fall too. All of a sudden Rick was staring at a half naked Beth and it was a glorious sight indeed.

Daryl moved up behind Beth, pressing his naked body flush against hers, trailing his hands down her sides to her hips. Rick watches as he pulls her back, grinding himself against the blonde. Rick has to swallow hard in fear he was going to choke on all the saliva that built up. He was almost drooling at the sight.

“Like what ya see Grimes?” Daryl mumbles from behind Beth. He has his face buried at her shoulder, trailing small kisses up her neck. His hands move from Beth's slim hips, sliding downward and into her pants. Rick knows when Daryl's hands find what they are looking for as Beth draws in a breath, bucking her hips into Daryl's awaiting fingers.

“What are ya waitin' fer Grimes, get yer ass over here and help me please mah girl.” Daryl almost growls, an obvious command that had Rick moving instantly. The older man stands awkwardly in front of the pair, unsure on what Daryl wants him to do. He glances up at the man in question, hoping for some guidance. Daryl rolls his eyes, removing his hands from Beth, earning a whimper from the girl.

“Here.” Daryl grabs Rick's hands, directing them to Beth's soft breasts, encouraging him to massage as the hunter resumes his task down below. Soon Rick becomes more confident, bending down to take one of Beth's sweet nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly. Daryl observes Rick's technique and can easily imagine that perfect mouth wrapping around his cock. He also decides that the former officer was way, way overdressed. 

Rick continues licking and sucking at Beth's chest, switching from one side to another when he feels Daryl press up behind him. Daryl's expert hands work on the buttons of Rick's shirt as Rick stays on task. He slides them down his newly exposed stomach before giving his package a squeeze, earning him a moan from the older man. Beth is whimpering throughout, running her fingers through Rick's messy curls. Rick allows his hands to travel south, working at undoing Beth's pants and pulling both them and her panties down to her ankles. 

Beth steps out of her clothes and parts her legs slightly as she leans back against a table. Rick watches in a lust filled haze as she sits upon it, spreading her legs as far as they can go, showing both himself and Daryl what she had to offer. Daryl manages to get Rick out of his remaining clothe and suddenly it was all real to Rick.

The three of them, Daryl, Beth and himself were all in a room together, horny as fuck, naked the day as they were born and were about to have an adventure that Rick would never of dreamed possible. Rick is brought back to reality by Daryl's hands on his shoulders, forcing the older man down onto his knees.

“Here's what I want ya to do Officer. You're gonna use that pretty mouth of yers to please her. I want ya to make her scream ya name. I wanna see her wet dripping ya hear me.” Daryl orders as he strokes Rick's head like an obedient dog. And like a pet, Rick gets straight to work, moving so he is between Beth's parted legs. He moves his slightly shaking hands up to rest on her smooth thighs and takes a deep breath. And with one more look back up at Beth's flushed face, Rick drops his head and begins his job.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl never thought he would ever be the one in charge of a situation like this. He was always too shy, too quiet when he was growing up. Hell, Merle used to call him a pussy every chance he got. Well imagine if his no good brother could see him now. 

Daryl smiled in triumph as Rick followed his orders instantly, his head moving down to Beth's tight pussy, his tongue poking out to lap at her wetness. The hunter watched, stroking his own leaking cock as the older man pressed his face hard down onto her, breaching her entrance with his tongue, earning a wondrous moan from the blonde girl. 

Throughout, Daryl gives Rick orders. Play with her clit more. Finger her at the same time. Go faster. Move your hand harder. Everything that Daryl asks, Rick does without question. And Daryl loves it. And if the sounds that were coming out of Beth's mouth were anything to go by, she was loving it too. He had them both right where he wanted them. 

Daryl moved to crouch next to Ricks side, running a hand through his hair and down his toned back. Rick certainly had muscled up since Daryl first met him. Guess that's what killing walkers and farming does to a guy. His hand makes his way down to his ass, squeezing a cheek hard before giving it a slap. Rick moans at the slap, pushing back into Daryl's hand, making the archer smirk. He casually slips his hand down the crack of Rick's firm ass, teasing his entrance with a finger tip. 

Daryl gives Rick no warning as he pushes his finger past the tight ring of muscle. The older man tenses, moaning deep in his throat. Rick starts pushing back onto the invading finger and Daryl smirks. The hunter begins to stretch and widen Rick, adding a second finger after a minute or so of fucking him with one. The former cops moans become louder, more frequent and definitely more desperate.

Rick continues licking furiously at Beth, her hands pulling at his wild, curly hair as he suck on her clit and laps her her juices. Daryl begins to insert a third finger into Ricks tight canal, earning him a long, drawn out moan that vibrates through Beth's wet heat. Her hand tighten in Rick's hair as her hips buck forward towards his skilled tongue.

Suddenly, Daryl removes himself from Rick completely, grinning at the whine the other man produces when he does. The archer leans over, pulling Rick off Beth and whispers into his ear, lust evident in his voice.

“I want ya ta fuck her now Rick, nice and deep. Ya think ya can do that for me?” the voice says, sending a shock wave of pleasure thought the man on his knees. He gulps before nodding his head. Yeah, he could do that. Rick shakily got to his feet, stepping between Beth's legs which automatically encircled his waist. 

He stroked his leaking cock a few times as he looked into the blondes beautiful blue eyes, checking to see if she actually wanted this. The girl smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a chaste kiss. That was the only clarification Rick needed. He grasped his hard length, lined it up to her dripping entrance and pushed home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Daryl stood on the side lines, absent-mindedly stroking himself as he watched Rick fill Beth for the first time. He imagined if this was what Rick had felt, all those weeks ago on the rooftop. His blood ran south, making him harder than he even thought was possible. His hand itched down by his side, the feeling of wanting to touch was overwhelming. He watched as Beth arched her back as Rick drove into her, over and over. The glistening sweat, shining on them both as things heated up.

Daryl couldn't stand there and watch any longer. His desire to complete Rick's starting promise was strong. He came up behind Rick's bent over form and knelt directly behind him. He spat into his hand, running it over his hard length, wincing as he was so sensitive. He needed to be in Rick now. He took hold of his cock and lined it up with the older mans puckered entrance. He could see Rick's back muscles tense then relax before he began to enter him.

The hunter reaches forward, his hand gripping at Ricks shoulder, pulling him back onto his cock. He thrusts forward with every pull, making himself go deeper inside the other man. After a few long, deep penetrating movements, Daryl moves his hands to Ricks hips and begins to dive into him, causing him to drive hard into the girl below. Rick and Beth moan in sync as Daryl basically fucks them both at the same time.

His pace is fast, his movements hard and punishing. His hips came forward relentlessly, a never-ending surge of pleasure for Rick and for Beth. Not that it wasn't getting to Daryl neither. He could feel his climax approaching fast, but made it his own personal achievement to get the other two of first. He reach underneath Rick, his fingertips finding Beth's sensitive bud. She whimpered as his skilled hand rubbed little circles on her clit, his hand occasionally brushing against Rick's cock as he entered her.

Beth squeezed both her eyes and her legs closed as her orgasm rushed through her. Her angelic voice pierced the quiet room, both Rick and Daryl's names both called out in ecstasy. Rick let out a pleasured groan as Beth's inner walls tightened around his length.

“Shit. Daryl I ain't going to last.” He moans out, his head bent forward and resting on Beth's shoulder. Her hands are running soothingly up and down his back, her breathing still labored. Daryl moves his hand to the base of Rick's cock, pulling it out of Beth's wet passage. His hand encircles the length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It doesn't take long for Rick to be moaning his name as he spills all over Beth and Daryl's fist. 

Daryl's cum coated hand moves back to Rick's hip, his thrusts turning almost brutal as he chases his own orgasm. He leans over Rick, his chest pressed hard against Rick's back as his grunts become more animal like. Rick is still chanting his name over and over like a mantra as he fucks him to completion. The archer gazes over Rick's shoulder, his eye's meeting Beth's. She smiles at him and says seven words that push him over the edge.

“Cum in him Daryl, make him yours.” That's all it takes. Daryl clenches his eyes closed and bites down hard on the other mans shoulder as he hits his peak, shooting his load deep inside Rick. His hips stutter to a stand still and he all but collapses onto Ricks back, completely out of it.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl comes to a few minutes later to see both Beth and Rick looking down at him smiling. He smiles back, slightly embarrassed that he had actually passed out after his orgasm. But then again, he had never done anything quite like that before. It had been intense. He feels a hand caress his face and he leans into it. He feels the callouses on the fingertips and knows its Rick's.

“How are you doing?” The older man asks, grinning from ear to ear like he had just won the lottery. Daryl couldn't help but laugh, a low rumble coming from his chest. Trust Rick to be smug about making him black out from sex.

“I have never been better.” He relies, feeling the exhaustion in him. He closes his eyes once more and grins when he feels a hard body lay down next to him. One eye opens as he watches Beth getting dressed. He can feel Rick's hand running though his hair and he sighs happily. Beth finishes zipping up her boots and turns to the men, wide grin on her face.

“I better go help with dinner. I'll come get ya both when its done. Have fun.” And with a wink, the blonde girl is out the door, leaving the two entwined loves on the floor. Daryl turns his head to the side, his eyes finding Rick's already gazing down at him. Rick leans down as the hunter lifts his head, meeting in the middle to share their first real kiss. Its not as rough or demanding as their previous ones. This one was special, all love and promises. Rick breaks away first, his hand running down Daryl's cheek.

“You know I love you don't you?” He asks, a slight tinge of worry lacing his words. Daryl smiles yet again, his own hand threading into Rick's messy curls. He brings the former cop down for another soft, lingering kiss.

“Yeah, I know ya do. Ditto” He whispers, his eyes locked with Rick's, showing all the love he can. Rick knew things had changed this time. Things were going to be even better. This was no next time thing anymore. This was an always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go people. That was my first ever attempt at a MMF threesome xD. Hope it was...erm.. good. -grins-
> 
> Again if there are any errors, please point them out to me. Also if you want to see certain things in this fic, feel free to let me know and I can see about adding it to their Sexscapades XD


	4. Beth's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth watches her boys in a tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic!! I am NOT happy with this chapter what so ever, I mean, WHERE'S THE SMUT?!? Anyway I WILL be reviewing this chapter very, very soon to make it longer, add another smutty segment and change the ending to enable more chapters. My muses has abandoned me for the time being and I am having trouble chasing it down. 
> 
> So I sincerely apologize for this chapter, I hope you still around for the reviewed chapter! 
> 
> And thank you all that left Kudos and Comments, very much appreciated. :D

Beth loved watching her boys. Yeah, she called them hers even though they belonged more to each other than her. Things had changed between them, Beth could see that. Hell, anyone with eyes could see. She first thought it would bother her, after all her and Daryl had been a 'couple' for a good few months. She thought she would despise the idea of her man and Rick together.

But she was wrong.

The more she watched them together, the more she realized they belonged. They were perfect. Where Daryl was all rough and hard, Rick brought the soft tenderness to their relationship. Cause that is what they were in now. A relationship. Beth shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

A part of her always wished Daryl would fall for her but she knew that wouldn't happen. Not after the way his eyes trailed after the former Sheriff's Deputy with pure love and devotion written clearly on his face.

Beth didn't love Daryl. Sure she cared for him a great deal and yeah, the sex was amazing, but it wasn't love. She wasn't as naive as people thought, she knew what it was when it started. Just a way to relieve the tension and stress of the messed up world they now lived in.

She was currently sitting on one of the old picnic tables in the courtyard with Judith on her lap. She loved the little girl, acting like a surrogate mother to her. Beth looked up from the baby, who was crewing on the ear of a teddy Daryl had picked up on the last run, to watch Rick working in the field. 

He was planting some new beans that had also been picked up the last run. Daryl always picked something up for Rick or his 'Lil' Ass Kicker'. It was little things like that, that Beth loved about their relationship. She continued to watch the leader come farmer as he worked until it was getting dark and Judith getting whiny in her arms. 

Beth stood, holding the little one close as she made her way down to Rick's little farm. He was proud of what he had accomplished and so was everyone else. Farming was like a second nature to him now. Rick smiled at her as she approached, dropping his shovel and removing his gloves. 

“There's my little sweetheart.” He held his arms out, Beth shifting from Judy from her arms to his. He held her up to his face, giving her a little Eskimo kiss which caused her to give a cute little giggle. 

“Thanks for having her again Beth, means a lot. Tomorrow I'll have her the whole day so you can have some time to yourself.” Rick didn't avert his eyes from his daughter as he spoke, instead enjoying the smiles he was getting from her. Beth didn't mind though, she herself was watching Judith with a fond smile placed on her own face.

Rick truly was an amazing father. Everyone would stop the older man with his child, it was a sight to behold. Her attention shifted as she felt a presence come up beside them as they walked. She turned to the new arrival to find it was Daryl. He moved to stand next to Rick, giving Beth a shy grin before his attention was also stolen by the giggling babe.

Beth took a step back, using the excuse she forgot something back at the table. She watched with a smile as Rick handed of his child to Daryl, who held her protectively against his chest, giving her forehead a kiss. They looked so good like this. Like a proper family. Rick hand now wrapped his arm loosely around the archer, pulling his side flush to his own. 

Daryl had turned his head to face the older man, giving Rick the opportunity to capture his lips with his own. Daryl's spare hand came up to rest on Rick's jaw, his thumb caressing the stubble just below Rick's ear. Beth turned away to give them privacy, busying herself but collecting Judith's belongings. 

Oh how she would love to see them kiss over and over but thought it was best they have some time to themselves. Being in such a confined space with so many people meant precious times like this were few and far between.

Beth loved watching her boys, the way they spoke to each other, the way they hugged and the way they kissed. But most of all, Beth adored their love for each other, for there was nothing more important in this world now, than love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys -smiles-


End file.
